Terrible Things
by Ashfur1
Summary: This story is about a young woman who finds herself in love with a red headed reaper named Grell. There love is forbidden, But will that stop them from keeping away from each other? All the tragedy during their relationship, the fights to the death, choices to be made, will hearts be broken? Find out by reading Terrible Things.
1. Chapter 1, The red haired man

Terrible Things

_**Disclaimer (Author's note ) : I OWN NOTHING! Not The Characters that will be in this story, Just the Oc. Enjoy My story!**_

_Chapter one: The Red Headed Man_

_Omniscient POV _

_As Hisa, Akako was wandering in the streets of London, She noticed a quick blur of red passing by. Her soft green eyes blinked and saw the red blur again. She saw it heading towards a dark alley way and she immediately followed the blur. She ran to the end of the alley and saw a man with red long crimson hair, greenish yellow eyes, red tinted glasses that had two small skulls dangling down on them, his skin was a beautiful porcelain, he wore red heeled boots, a ribbon tied around the white shirt, which was covered with a brown vest, and he had a red coat hanging from his upper arms. Hisa blushed and her eyes soon began to widen at the mere sight of the chainsaw he was carrying. _

_Grell's POV_

_I turned and noticed a young woman staring at me. The first thing I noticed was her blush, to be honest it looked kind of cute. She had beautiful green eyes and long locks of light brown hair, she wore a pink dress. She seemed afraid of me, and I turned fully to look at here. She stepped back and that slightly set me off. ''Hey look I won't hurt you'' I said sounding a bit angry. She looked at me and then looked at my chainsaw. Oh, I see why. I looked at her and put my chainsaw against the wall. ''There see no harm'' I said still sounding quite angry. She looked at me and smiled softly, which had made my heart skip a beat. ''What is your name?'' I asked her sounding calm. She fumbled her fingers and looked down blushing, ''Hisa….Hisa Akako'', She said quietly. I smiled at that name Hisa meant long-lasting, and Akako meant red. So her name meant Long-lasting red. Red…That color I love very much. I looked back at her, ''Well Miss Hisa, I am Grell Sutcliff.'' I said happily. She looked back at me and smiled brightly, which had made my face turn a very light pink. What was this feeling.. I couldn't describe it but I felt my stomach quenching. Could this be Love?_

_Hisa's POV_

_I smiled at the man and noticed his face turning pink. ''W…Would you care to talk a walk?'' He said smiling softly, but sounding nervous. I thought it was cute and I nodded, ''Yes…Yes I would like that very much.'' I said letting out a giggle. He grabbed his chainsaw and then it had disappeared. I was stunned and he smiled at me, ''Shall we start walking?'' I stared at him and nodded, ''Yes we shall'' We started walking around talking and had a couple of laughs. Soon it was getting late and we stopped at my house. It was a large manor that was gated and had an odd seal on it, ''Well.. this is my stop'' I said talking nervously. ''Yeah..'' Grell said scratching the back of his head softly. I hugged him and mumbled softly, ''I had a great time with you, can we do this again sometime?'' I said smiling at Grell. ''Of course, anytime.'' He said as his eyes glistened in the moonlight. ''I will visit sometime later this week'' He continued. I nodded and headed towards the gate as it opened. I looked back but he was gone. I was in my bedroom lying on my bed. I already missed him. I think I'm in love with him. I blushed and quickly went to sleep._

_**( Hey I hoped you enjoyed my story! It is my first one and even if people don't like it I shall still continue!) **_


	2. Chapter 2 The man dressed in all black

**(Author's Note: Hey I hoped you enjoyed my last chapter! Also I know its not very good this is my first time writing a story. And I am so sorry I rushed Grell's feelings so in this chapter I hope it was able to fix it. Enjoy!)**

**Chapter 2: The man dressed in all black**

**Omniscient Pov**

Days have passed since Hisa had met the man with red crimson hair. She had waited ever since that night to see him.

She thought to herself, ''_He isn't coming.'' _ She decided to take a walk around the streets of London. Apparently the streets had been crowded and it felt as if there were a sea of people.

She walked looking all ways to see if she would see the red haired man once more. She soon accidently bumped into someone and shut her eyes tightly. ''I'm sorry'' Said the voice that sounded heavenly.

She looked up and saw a man with dark raven hair, crimson red eyes, and dressed in all black. Her eyes widened in awe. She had never seen a man this handsome, she got up and bowed slightly. ''No its my fault I'm terribly sorry'' She said as she blushed slightly.

The man took her hand and led her to a carriage which soon she sat down in. She was frightened for a moment, Sitting alone in a carriage, with a stranger that she met on the streets.

''May I ask what you name is?'' Said the man staring at her. She jolted up, ''Ah! H..Hisa…Hisa Akako'' She replied sounding childish which had made her even more nervous.

''Such a lovely name'' The man replied, '' I am Sebastian Michaelis, It's a pleasure meeting you'' He smiled at her kindly, and Hisa knew she was going to give in. The smile was devilish and kind. She smiled back brightly, ''It is a pleasure meeting you as well Mr. Michaelis''

The smile had shot threw the man, but he smiled once more and nodded. ''Would you care to come over to my young master's manor for some tea?'' He said. Hisa knew she couldn't turn down the offer. ''Yes, I would like that very much.''

Soon they arrived at a manor, It was much bigger than Hisa's manor. They walked in and soon they were greeted by three servants. ''Allow me to introduce them'' Said the man in all black. ''These are the PhantomHive servants'' The man in black continued, ''Bardroy is our chief, Finnian is our gardener, Mey-rin is the household maid, Tanaka is not here at the moment.'' The man in black excused the servants, ''And I am the head butler of the PhantomHive estate'' He bowed and soon stood back up. ''My young master is staying with his fiancé for the entire month so please, feel free to come anytime you would like.''

Hisa nodded and the butler showed her to the dining table. ''Please have a seat I shall prepare tea'' Hisa took a seat and waited. The butler was very kind, But strange at the same time.

**Sebastian's Pov**

I headed down to the kitchen to prepare some tea and sweets for that young woman. My, she looked lovely. Her soft Green eyes are like traps you can just fall into. No, Sebastian keep focus on work. I finally finished the tea and cake and started walking out of the kitchen when I heard ''Sebas-chan~!''

I ducked down and I figured it was Grell.

**Hisa's Pov**

I was waiting in the dining room when I heard noises in the kitchen. I got up to see what it was, and suddenly he was there. The red haired man.

I hid behind the wall and kept as quiet as I could. And I heard Sebastian talking, ''What do you want Grell?'' He said. ''I came to see my darling Sebas-chan~''

After I heard that I felt tears forming in my eyes. I accidently scooted back to wipe the burning tears that where forming.

I was now facing the two men. I pulled off a fake smiled and waved at both of them.

**Grell's Pov**

Instead of facing Sebastian I found myself facing the girl I had met in the alley. What was she doing here? I was about to say something when Sebastian went up to her and kissed her hand.

I soon started to dislike Hisa, Sebas-chan is mine. I guess the feeling from the first time I met her wasn't love at all. Just an over joyed feeling.

I stood there glaring at the Hisa and she stared with those Green soft eyes of hers.


	3. Chapter 3, Have feelings changed?

Terrible things

**(Author's note: Hi I really came up with good ideas, But those will come up in later chapters. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!) **

**Chapter 3: Have feelings changed?**

**Hisa's Pov**

As Sebastian kissed my hand I looked at Grell, Whom seemed quite angry. I could understand, the man he loves kissing a woman's hand. I could see the jealously forming inside him.

I pulled my hand back and smiled faintly, ''I…I think I should go'' I turned around to start leaving when Grell called my name, ''Hisa..'' I turned and looked at him.

''Yes Grell?'' I said as I felt my body shaking. ''May I have a moment to speak with you'' He said as he looked at me with those lovely greenish yellow eyes of his.

''Of course wh-'' I said as Sebastian interrupted, ''I will leave you two alone.'' He said as he left the room.

Grell released my hand. ''What did you want to talk about?'' I said quietly looking at him. ''Stay away..'' He replied back.

''Excuse m-'' I was about to finish my sentence then Grell glared at me, ''Stay away from my Sebas-chan!'' He said raising his voice.

''Grell I don't like Sebastian I jus-'' I said as tears started forming in my eyes, '' I just ran into him, and I accidently bumped into him….That was all''

I started choking up and quickly left the room. I bumped into Sebastian and bowed, ''E-excuse me I must go'' I said as the tears streamed down my face. I quickly left leaving Grell in the kitchen. I didn't want to look back, that glare of his said enough to me already.

**Sebastian's Pov **

I looked back at Hisa, then Grell. I suddenly formed a smile on my face. Things were going to be interesting indeed.

I went back in the kitchen where Grell was playing with his hair, ''Well I hope you enjoyed your talk with Hisa.'' I said. I looked at Grell and he kept playing with his hair.

'' My Hisa is such a lovely lady'' I said in a happy tone. I noticed Grell jump up slightly. Yes, This will be interesting.

**Grell's Pov**

I jumped slightly when he said ''Hisa''. I didn't mean to raise my voice at her, I just.. I let jealous get to me perhaps. I looked at my beloved Sebas-chan and smiled. Which made him frown slightly. Ow That hurt.

I kept smiling and started walking out the kitchen, '' I have paperwork I need to do, So I will visit again Sebas-chan~'' I said as I blew a kiss.

I finished my paper work. I'm always the last one to finish so it didn't matter.

I went to my apartment and laid on my bed. I was thinking about today. What Sebas-chan said about Hisa. Did Sebas-chan like Hisa?

Then I remembered Hisa…When she had tears streaming down that lovely face of hers.

I closed my eyes and thought. I my eyes widened, I did like Hisa, But in a friendly way? In a best friend way? Or in a way that I love her…

No…

No..

She will not get in the way of me trying to get Sebas-chan. I closed my eyes again and dozed off into a deep sleep.

**(Author's note: Hey I hoped you like this chapter. Poor Grell Is confused. Maybe Sebastian will get Grell jealous. Find out when my next chapter comes out!) **


	4. Chapter 4, Date with the butler in blac

**Terrible Things**

**Ch 4: A day with the butler**

**(Authors note: So sorry for not posting my stories, I was really thinking hard about this and I came to an idea. But I'm sure this will be good enough. Enjoy this chapter!)**

**Hisa's Pov**

The next day I stayed in my room. I didn't feel like going anywhere, but I couldn't help but remember that glare Grell had given me.

I soon heard a knock on the door. Great must be one of the maids.

''Come in'' I said softly. But it wasn't one of my maids that came in. It was the butler…..Dressed in all black.

''Sebastian'' I said with my voice sounding shaky. How on earth did he get in here? Did my maids let him in, and they didn't tell me? I looked up at him and smiled, ''How did you get in?''

He looked at me with a devilish smile, ''I'm simply one hell of a butler'' He said with a chuckle.

He walked to my bed and sat at the edge and looked at me. I didn't know why but my heart started beating fast. And I was getting nervous.

''Y-Yes Sebastian?...'' I said sounding tense. ''Date'' He replied back.

I looked up at him and stared. He smiled softly at me, ''Would you like to go out on a date with me?'' He replied.

My checks started burning up, ''U-uhh…yes that sounds lovely.'' I jolted up, ''Just let me get dressed and I'll see you outside.''

Sebastian got up and left the room. I walked to my wardrobe and had all sorts of dresses. What should I wear. I smiled at one of the dresses. This one.

**Sebastian's POV**

I waited outside for Hisa and smiled. I wanted to make this fun for her. Hopefully we won't be seeing Grell. I remembered his actions yesterday.

I looked up and saw Hisa in a lovely red sundress, it was a lovely knee high sundress with a red flower on the left shoulder strap. She wore red high heels, and a red and white sun hat. She looked lovely.

I snapped out of it and smiled, ''Shall we got Miss. Hisa'' I said. She had giggled childishly, ''Yes lets go'' She replied back.

We started to walk when I noticed this scent. It wasn't strong but I can smell it. I smirked and looked around. I couldn't see anything, but I was sure I could smell the scent. Of a reaper.

I knew we were getting followed….

And I knew just who it was…..

**(Author's note: It seems like Sebastian smelled someone following them on there date. I wonder who it could be? Find out in the next chapter!) **


	5. Chapter 5, Love hurts

**Chapter 5 **

**(Author's note: So sorry for not posting the new chapters to this story I was drawing Sebastian and Hisa. And got into that more..hehe..Well anyways Enjoy this chapter!)**

**Omnisicent POV**

Hisa, along with Sebastian continued walking around London, But something kept distracting Sebastian that worried Hisa. Hisa soon then bumped into someone, ''O-..Oh..I'm so sorry!''

She quickly got up and saw a man with brown hair tied back with a red ribbon. He was on the floor rubbing his head, ''Ow..'' He looked at her and jumped up, ''Ah! I am sorry Ma'am!'' He said bowing repeatedly.

''U..Uh its alright...'' Hisa said holding out her hand towards him, ''Need a hand'' She said with a warm smile.

The man looked at her and blushed lightly, ''Y...Yes thank you..'' He said as he reached up and took her hand. Hisa pulled him up, And then the man brushed his pants off.

''Thank you, I am so sorry to cause all this trouble for you'' He continued. She smiled, ''Its okay.''

Hisa thought the man's Klutzyness was kinda cute.

The man looked at her red sun dress and smiled, ''That a lovely dress.'' He said observing it.

''Thank you'', Hisa said, ''It was a gift from my uncle.''

Just then Sebastian Called for Hisa and she looked at the man, ''Excuse me, I must go. It was nice talking to you! I hope we can meet again sometime''

Hisa quickly ran off with Sebastian, while the man went into an alley way.

**Grell's POV **

I went into the alley way and sighed lightly with my cheeks still pink. She looked lovely in red. Just thinking about it made me all weird.

My eyes widened, I did love her. I couldn't believe I yelled at her just cause she had visited Sebas-chan. Was I mad cause she was with him at the brat's manor alone with him...

I walked back out of the alley following them, enough where they couldn't see me.

Hours had passed and Sebastian dropped her off at her house. This is my moment to talk to her.

Just then Sebastian left and she was walking towards the gates of her house. I started running towards her and lost my footing. Next think I noticed I was on the floor and she was on top of me.

I blushed madly and she quickly got off. ''So sorry'' She said as she got off blushing as well. I quickly got up and bowed, ''N...No.. Its my fault! I deeply apologize!.''

As I said that I noticed she was laughing. I looked at her and tilted my head slightly, ''What...is funny?''

''Nothing'' She giggled, ''Your just so adorable.''

I blushed madly and started fumbling with my fingers, ''a-...Adorable..'' I said looking down.

I looked back up at her and smiled, ''W-...Would you care to go for a walk?..'' I said sounding quiet scared that she might reject me.

She stared at me for a while and smiled softly, '' I would love to.''

A couple of minutes passes as we started walking, I finally spoke, ''S-..So..Uh..Do you like anyone?''

It was a stupid question and I shouldn't have said it, but I was curious.

She jumped up slightly and blushed, ''Like..Someone...''

I put my hands up, ''Ah! Its okay I..I..uh..didn't mean it like that..I'm sorry..!''

She stopped walking and I stopped as well, ''Yes I do like someone..'' She said blushing lightly.

I stared at her and she continued, ''Grell...'' She said. My eyes widened, Me..She likes me.

I wanted to burst out with joy, But then she said something else, ''But...He yelled at me..Just for talking with Sebastian..I really didn't expect him for taking Sebastian, I had no interest in him.''

She looked down and started tearing up, ''The way he glared at me...'' She ran to me and buried her face into my chest.

''It..Hurt me..I didn't know he had feelings for Sebastian..'' She muttered.

I hugged her. Was I that harsh, I never realized it had hurt her feelings. I looked down at her, ''Do.. you still have feelings for him..?''

She looked up at me wiping her eyes, ''Of course I still do..'' I smiled at her and held her gently.

We stood there for a while, But to me it felt like ages. I really do like this girl.

We soon walked back to her house and she went inside the gates. I ran down the streets and soon went to the streets of London. ''It's love! It's love'' I said twirling around.

I soon stopped and saw a dark figure. I squinted my eyes and saw the dark figure moving closer.

It was Sebastian.

I stared at him and gave him a toothy grin, ''Hello Bassy'' I said in a happy tone.

He didn't look to happy, ''Grell, Were you following me and Hisa, on our date?''

I jolted up, He figured out. ''And what if I was'' I said.

Next thing I noticed he grabbed my throat and slamed me against the wall. I coughed out blood and looked down at him.

His eyes were glowing, ''Stay away from her.'' He lifted me higher tightening his grip.

It hurted but there was no way that was going to stop me from getting closer to Hisa.

Sebastian soon loosened his grip and dropped me to the floor. I fell and got up seeing him leave.

''That was a warning...Next time I won't let you go so easily.'' He said as he disappeared into the darkness.

I held my throat and walked back home myself. I knew there was going to be trouble in my path.

**(Author's note: Hey guys hope you enjoyed Chapter Five! I am working on chapter six right now. I hope this is getting interesting.) **


	6. Chapter 6, Romantic Night

**Ch 6: A Romantic Night Part 1**

**Omniscient POV **

Hisa woke up the next morning feeling awkward. She remembered last night. Hugging a stranger and breaking down. She felt her cheeks turning red.

''I..It's not like your going to see him again anyways!'' She said to herself nervously. She started getting dressed when she heard a knock at her door.

''Come in.'' She said trying to calm herself down. As the door opened her eyes widened.

It was Sebastian.

She smiled at him, ''What brings you here .'' He looked at her and closed the door.

''I just came to see you.'' He said with a devilish smile. Hisa got chills from that smile. ''What did you come to see me for..'' She said sitting on her bed.

He turned around and glanced at her with his soft red eyes, '' I just had the need to see you..I couldn't resist. I do hope you don't mind.''

She blushed softly and smiled, ''No I don't mind at all!''

Soon the something bursted through the window. ''Oh no! I won't let you lay a finger on her!'' Said a gingerly voice.

Hisa turned and saw who it was.

It was Grell, the person who she never wanted to see ever.

**Grell's POV**

I heard it all, it was obvious Sebas-chan..No..Sebastian wanted to see her. Is he trying to take her away from me? I can't allow that.

I bursted through the window and caught Hisa's attention. I must apologise to her at once.

I wiped my pants off and smiled at her. She looked pale and scared, was that too much of an entrance.

I turned to Sebastian and gave him a toothy grin, ''Hello Sebastian.''

''Hello Grell'' he said sounding angry. I looked back at his and smiled as I waved slightly, ''Hello my dear Hisa-chan~'' I started sounding joyful.

''Hello Grell'' She said sounding nervous.

I looked over at Sebastian and smiled, '' I shall be taking Hisa out today'' He looked with fierce eyes, ''..I suppose I cannot stop you, But only if Hisa allows it''

I turned to Hisa and smiled, ''Well Hisa darling what do you say? Please just one night.''

She looked over at me and blushed a dark pink. Oh it looked so adorable on her.

''I..I guess it wouldn't hurt'' She said. Yes, now I can prove my love to her!

Sebastian glared at me and nodded, ''Very well I shall be on my way.'' He bowed and walked off.

I smiled and turned to Hisa, ''Get ready M'dear I shall come for you at 6 p.m'' She nodded at me as I waved and left.

**Hisa's POV**

I don't even know what I agreed on. Why did I say yes? I mean it does sound nice, but what happens if he yells at me again for seeing Mr. Michaelis..

I am still going though it would be rude to reject. If he yells at me i'll just leave.

**Omniscient POV **

It was 6 P.M and Hisa waited for Grell. She was wearing a lovely pink dress, that went all the way to her knees. Soon she saw Grell, he was wearing a red suit with a black rose. It suited him lovely.

She walked up to greet him, ''You look handsome'' She said. He smiled at her and reached for her hand as he lifted it up and kissed it gently. ''And you look lovely''

She blushed softly, ''So...Where are we going out tonight?''

He smiled and grabbed her hand as he started walking, ''To my mistress' manor''

''Oh so your a butler?''Hisa said,it made her think of Sebastian.

''Yes, well..I used to be'' He said smiling, ''My mistress' got murdered.''

''O..oh, I am sorry to hear that'' Hisa said feeling sorry for Grell. ''It's alright'' He said chuckling softly.

They soon arrived to a manor. Grell had grabbed her hand and soon in a blink of an eye, Grell was kissing Hisa

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for not posting! I am really sorry I was busy with other things but I'll have you know I am working on Chp 7! Please forgive me Thank you!**


End file.
